Nine Songs
by hollas
Summary: my version of the I-pod song fic : also hurt/comfort and general


1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them. (_I only had time for nine)_

* * *

**Waiter! Bring Me Water! – Shania Twain**

Jane sat there, just unable to completely take in what his wife was saying to him. A new waitress, who had just started at their usual restaurant, had caught his attention. Her hair was brown and her eyes were emeralds, and they were trained on him, She was petite little thing. She was their waitress, she had said her name was Teresa and she winked at him as she walked away.

He looked back to his wife, who was now looking at Teresa as well, a deathly glare trained on the waitress. She turned back to Jane and saw that his eyes had yet to turn back to her. Shaking her head, she slammed her napkin down on the table and stormed out of the restaurant. Winking at Teresa, he followed his wife out the door.

* * *

**Single Ladies – Beyonce**

They sat in the park on a blanket under the moonlight, finishing up their dinner. Looking over to Jane, Lisbon wondered what was going on in his mind. They had been going out for just under 6 months now, and they couldn't be happier.

He had been acting strange all night, nervous almost, but not the kind where he was going to break up with her. It was a different kind of nervous that she couldn't place.

Suddenly, he turned to her and took her hand in his. "Teresa. I love you with all my heart. You helped me move on, something I didn't know I could do. Because of that, I owe you my life, something I more than willing to give you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you're willing to have me. Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?"

Tears sprung from the corners of her eyes.

Nodding repeatedly, she whispered, "Yes."

Kissing him, she snuggled into his chest as he placed a ring on her finger.

She was wrong, they couldn't be happier than at that moment.

* * *

**That's What You Get – Paramore**

It had been about a year since they had caught Red John and about a year since Jane had left the team. He caught Red John, but Lisbon had stepped in and had taken away his chance of revenge. Red John was put away for life, and Jane was furious. He gave his resignation, and left California.

Lisbon was upset at first, but hat only lasted so long before she had to focus on her work. She felt used and betrayed, but she had work to do and she couldn't let her feelings take over her life.

A knock came at her office door. "Come in."

Without looking up she asked, "What do you need?"

A voice she thought she would never hear again spoke up. "I need you."

Looking up, Jane stood there as Lisbon ran to him and into his arms, never to let go again.

* * *

**Angel of the Morning – Juice Newton**

Turning over in her sleep, Lisbon woke to the sunrays that splayed across her face. She squinted into the face of Jane, who had his arm around her waist possessively. He was looking at her, studying her face with a small smile on his face. "Morning, angel."

Smirking, Lisbon leaned forward and kissed him lightly, snuggling back into her pillows and the warmth of his chest. "Morning." Yawning, she closed her eyes and felt his thumb slowly tracing circles on her stomach, lulling her back to sleep. "Night," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Chuckling, he smiled and kissed her on the head and closed his eyes as well, not ready to move form the bed just yet.

* * *

**Cold as Christmas – Elton John**

Jane stood in his bedroom, staring at his wife as she continued to complain about the lack of money. "…And what about the money that you won at the casino? Oh! That's right! You spent it on _your boss_, Jane. Not your wife, but _your boss._ Do you have something to tell me? Did she really need that jewelry? Or any of the other gifts you get her? Like that pony, for example! No, I didn't think so. Patrick, can't you see we need the money? Since you ruined your career, we need money now!"

Shaking is head; Jane turned and headed towards the door. "Where are you going, Patrick?"

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

_Ten Minutes later_

Her doorbell rang and she padded over to the door, opening it to find Jane on the other side. "Jane? What are you doing here?"

"I can't do this anymore." He stepped forward and pressed his mouth to Lisbon's.

* * *

**Paranoid – Jonas Brothers**

_Red John stood in a field, only 100 feet from where Jane stood. Jane turned away for a moment and saw him on the other end of the field. Looking around again he showed up in every spot he looked and he was moving towards him, a grim smile on his face and a knife in his hand. "There no escaping, Jane. Are you still sure you wanted to find me?"_

Jane woke with a start sweat pouring down his face. "Jane?" Lisbon sat in front of him, rubbing his arm. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head and started to sob into his hands. "He was everywhere, no running form him."

"Who was?"

"Red John."

Gasping slightly, Lisbon held Jane as he continued to sob into his hands. "Shh, you're safe." Looking around her, somewhat paranoid.

* * *

**Wanna Get To Know You That Good – Shania Twain**

Lisbon sat on his couch, meeting his eyes with her own. There were the only two left in the building, by Lisbon's request. She had something to tell him after what had happened earlier that day. Jane shot Hardy in order to save her life. She couldn't have that happen again without him knowing her feelings towards him.

Taking his hands in hers, she took a deep sigh, and started. "Jane, first I want to thank you for choosing life. Choosing _my _life. You gave up everything to save me. I think you deserve to know something for that. Jane I don't know what I would have done if you were killed down in the basement by Hardy. I wouldn't be able to deal with you not being here to bother me. Jane, you have become my best friend and I'm starting to realize that I wouldn't be able to live without you. Jane, I think I love you."

"Good because I love you, too." Smirking, Jane captured her lips with his own.

* * *

**I'm Not in Love – 10cc**

Lisbon lay in her bed, thinking about everything that happened today. Jane had gotten her a pony for her birthday. She couldn't keep that stupid grin off her face all day. Jane had gotten her exactly what she wanted when she was about 6, yet she loved it just as much as she would have back then. She was also happy about the fact that he hadn't forgotten her birthday like she presumed he did.

He never seemed to forget anything about her. He actually took the time to remember her and care about her in a way no man had ever done before, making this butterfly feeling new to her. _Could I be in love with Patrick Jane?_ She thought to herself. _No, of course not._ She shook her head and tried to focus on sleeping. Once again thoughts of Jane filled her head, making her smile subconsciously. Reaching up, she felt the smile on her lips, as Jane had done not too long ago. Man, she had it bad. There was no way of her denying it. She was definitely, undoubtly, head-over-heels in love with Patrick Jane.

* * *

**Mad – Ne-Yo**

After storming out of the house, Lisbon started running to her car. Her mind was filled with the angry thoughts of the fight she just had with Jane. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the screeching of tires around the corner and the gunshots that followed. All she felt was the sting in her stomach and the hard concrete under her head. She blacked out just as Jane came yelling out of the house.

The ambulance came and gathered Lisbon in less than 10 minutes, rushing her to the nearest hospital. It had been two hours she was brought into surgery, and she had just gotten out and brought into her temporary room.

Jane walked in tentatively, happy to see she was resting, asleep with even breathing. Sitting next her, he took her hand and held it as he cried over her fragile body. He had come so close to loosing her all because of that fight…

* * *

**Let me know if you think any of these could be a good story idea if more details were added :) The ending of Where I Stood will be up tomorrow!**

**hol**


End file.
